


Untitled (16)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Pete's World: Rose presents the Doctor with his Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (16)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _shiver_.

* * *

The shiver running down Rose’s spine had nothing to do with the blizzard battering the windows of the little, TARDIS-blue house. Nor was it a result of what she was wearing: a skimpy bra and skirt in scarlet velvet, trimmed with white faux-fur (and, of course, a matching Santa hat.) _That_ get-up just made her squirm with bashful anticipation.

No, the reason for the shiver was the predatory gleam in the Doctor’s eyes, devouring her as she reclined before the Christmas tree, firelight flickering over her skin.

“Merry Christmas, Doctor!”

“Oh, yes!” He advanced toward her, making her shiver again.


End file.
